One Heck Of a Day(used to be oh doctor )
by SweetLove321
Summary: Ally has a problem, for the past few years she has need having really wet dreams, what happen when she goes to the doc to work it out? Two Shot rated M for a reason! lemons, now complite
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I am back! And this time I have a two shot for you, this is an Auslly M rated two shot.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

_"Ohhh, oh that's feel so good, faster! FASTER!" I scream as the man who thrusts his 8'' cock inside my pussy. "Oh fuck, baby, don't stop!" the man groans. Then he gets up and turns us around so I am on top. Then he turns me around so I have my face between his legs and he has his face between mine._

_Then he started to lick and suck on my pussy's lips. As he did that I suck, and licked hic amazing cock._

_Fey minutes later after we both cum, I sit up my, back facing his face, insert his dick inside my ass hole and start to ride him. He has one his hands on my hip and he moves me at the pace he wants, the other hand he has in my clit fingering me with 4 fingers. 15 minutes later I feel his worm liquid in my ass. His fingers which are inside me get all my liquid. Then after we both cam for about the 10th time that night we collapsed on the bed. I turn around to kiss him and…_

Ringgggg

I sit on my bed and turn my alarm off. I can't believe I had this dream again. I have been having the same dream since I was 16, and I am 22 now. That's 6 years off having wet dreams of a man I don't even know. I mean I don't know if I know him or not, I never see his face. Every time I have this dream, just as I am about to kiss him I wake up.

Okay I am sick of it, I have to go see a psychologist, and maybe it will help. I get up and go to the bathroom and brash my teeth, then I go to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee.

After finishing my coffee I call the psychologist's office and set up an appointment for 12AM.

Then I filled a bath for myself. When it was ready I got in and started to touch myself and moaning. After about ten minutes I put one finger inside me and started to finger myself. Every few minutes I entered one more finger, when I had 4 in side of me I trusted hard until I cam all over my hand.

After I cam I got out, and got ready for my appointment, as I was already 11AM and it was 45 minutes drive. I wore my black bustier lace top that reached just above my belly bottom, white leather jacket with black belt (since you can't get inside the doc's office with only a top) black express ruffled leather mini skirt, a silver heart locket on black leather neck collar and my 12'' high black pumps. Then I did my makeup, I put blood color lip gloss and put smoky makeup on my eyes. [1]

I got to my car and started driving to the doc's office. I reached there in 11:55 so I had to wait for 5 min then I was called in side.

I got inside and saw a brunette man sitting in a chair. He had that doc's jacket and it reached his ankles, and it was closed so I couldn't see his clothes.

Suddenly he lifted his head and motioned me to come inside, and I gasped he had the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen. Though he looked a little bit familiar.

"Hey, Ms. Dowson I am Doctor Lynch but you can call me Ross." He said with an amazing smile. "And please sit."

"Hello, Ross. Please call me Ally, everyone does." I smiled, and sat down in front of him.

"Well, so what do we have today?" he asked.

"Well, you see, ever since I was 16 I have been having wet dreams, or shell I say, a wet dream. It is always the same dream." I said.

"Well first, aren't you a bit hot with this leather jacket? We are in Miami, after all." He said, I smiled and took off the jacket, leaving me only with my really sexy black top. I could see his eyes trail around my torso, but focusing on my mostly exposed, highly developed D-cup breast. I cleared my throat and he jerked his face back to my face, I smirked. "And now why don't you tell me that dream?"

I told him the dream, and in the end he smiled. "So do you know what is going on with me? And what do I do to get rid of it?" I asked him.

He smiled then said. "Well, I think I know what the problem is. Ally, when was the last time you had sex?" he asked.

"Ummm 6.5 years ago, I was 15 and a half, my boyfriend, Austin, and I, we were drunk, and you know…" I trailed off.

"Well Ally, the thing you need is sex. Your body is in a desperate need for sex. But you don't give it the sex so it does it in your dreams." He says.

"So basically you say that I have to get someone to fuck me?" I ask.

"Exactly, but he has to be really good." He says.

"Well I don't have any to ask this for…" I said.

"Well I know someone who can have you right now and according to other girls he is a sex god." He says, smirking.

"Really who?" I asked playfully.

"Me." he said with really dark eyes. A second later we were kissing full power.

Then he broke the kiss to lock the door, and shut the window curtains. After doing that he came back to me and started kissing me again, even more force. I felt fireworks inside me.

Suddenly he picked me up and lied me on the exam bed and got on top of me. I reached to his jacket and took it off; I looked down and saw he was wearing nothing underneath. He reached my top and tore it off my body and did the same to my skirt. He looked down to find out I was wearing no underwear or bra.

He flipped us around so I was on top I reached down and grabbed his 11'' cock, wow it was big. The only one I knew had that long cock was Austin. I started sucking it, and then he moaned, I smiled and kept on sucking. Then I heard him yell. "OH MY GOD ALLY-BEAR I LOVE YOU!" when I heard that I stopped sucking him. Ally-Bear was Austin's nick name for me.

I lifted my head, no there is no way this is my Austie, he is blonde and he left 6 years ago!

"A- Au-Austin?" I shuttered.

"Hey Ally-Bear." He said smiling shyly.

* * *

**TBC**

** i dont know when i will update but review, and hopefully i will update in the next week **

**[1] There is a link in my profile for the outfit**

**BTW i own nothing but the plot**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is part 2, sorry for the late update i just had a little writer block...**

**Part 2**

**Recap:**

_I lifted my head, no there is no way this is my Austie, he is blonde and he left 6 years ago!_

_"A- Au-Austin?" I shuttered._

_"Hey Ally-Bear." He said smiling shyly._

"But how?" By now I was sitting on my knees facing him in one end of the bed, and he was sitting Indian style on the other end. "You are supposed to be blonde." Really Ally that's the best you got? Ha! I am so stupid!

"It's a wig Als…" he said, taking the wig off, reviling his dirty blonde hair I love so much.

"But you were gone! You got kidnapped. YOU WERE GONE!" I yelled at him, though my voice started to crack. "TH… THEY, they said you died, that there is no chance for you to be alive 6 years later." By now I was crying to my hands.

"All…" He reached forward and lifted me, putting me in his lap."Ally, believe me I didn't want that, I wanted to come back for you." There was sadness in his voice. I cried in to his chest.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked him, still crying.

"Look, remember I was kidnapped?" he asked, I nodded in to his chest. "So 3 months later I got out, but I had to testify, so they put me in the Witness Protection Program. You have no idea how much I begged but they didn't let me see you. So they moved me from Miami to here, to NY City, changed my name to Ross Lynch, and gave me this job as a doctor's assistant."

"So, wait you are not a doctor?" I asked.

"Nope, I am his assistant." He said.

"So where is the doc?" I asked.

"He is on his break. The last patient can't have an appointment after 11:50AM, the only one is after 4PM, when the doc's back. But before you ask how you got the appointment at 12PM, I was the one who talked to you and when you said your name I knew I had to see you, so I told you to come now." He said, and then looked down. "Are you mad at me?" he asked shyly.

"No, of course not! Ho, you have no idea how much I missed you!" I said and then I grabbed his face and started to kiss him again, hard. His hand travel along my body, which was still naked and really wet by now.

"Maybe you should go somewhere more comfortable?" he asked me, while nibbling my ear lode.

I moaned. "No, there is something really sexy of fucking in a doctor's room." I said then moaned again.

"Whatever you want Love." He reached down and kissed me softly. But quickly it turned in to something much hotter, wetter and harder.

He laid me on the bed, and licked me all over. Then he kissed a path from my stomach, to my hip bones, giving open-mouthed kisses to my hot skin. He parted my thighs, licking and placing sweet kisses on each before moving his face over my pussy. I knew what's gonna happen he is going to oral fuck me, and I was happy since I lived it.

He rested the palm of his hand on my pussy and traced it with his nimble fingers, parting my swollen lips and gently fingering me. Austin swept his tongue along my slit, and then quickly repeated the action when I moaned even louder than before. He massaged my clit, and dragged his tongue up and down my lips, wagging his tongue back and forth.

He snaked his tongue between my lips and into my waiting hole. His tongue dove in and out of me, stroking my moist inner walls while his fingers worked my clit. I screamed out of pleasure. I thought I was going to lose her mind.

He was so amazing. I missed him so much. "Ooooh, Austin! Ohhh please! Don't stop, never. And don't leave! Ever!"

Then his mouth left me, just as I was about to say something, he insert a finger inside me, and he trusted it in and out of me. Than little by little he inserted more fingers till he had 4 fingers inside me. He trusted in and out of me again.

"God please faster, faster!" I yelled. Suddenly he looked at me and kissed me hard. Then he pulled away, and I was about to protest he began kissing my chest and started making his way to between my knees. I felt his tongue teasing my slick folds and moving to my clit where his fingers left me and entered my ass hole, trusting in and out. He sucked my clit with his mouth and I nearly cam there and then. It felt so fucking good. He bit down lightly, nipping my clit with this teeth, the pleasure was so overwhelming I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Don't you dare stop!" I said gritting my teeth.

His tongue swirled around my clit over and over again so I bucked my hips into his face. He slid a finger into my hole and began pumping it slowly.

"You like that huh?" Austin asked, smirking. Oh my god I missed this sexy smirk.

"Uh huh, so much" I moaned.

He continued for good (really good) 10 minutes but then his tongue stared swirling around my clit and I lost it. I gripped the sheets beside me, curling my toes and moaned his name repeatedly as I cam all over his face. He licked everything.

Then I decided that he deserved some pleasure too.

"Your turn sexy." I said flipping us over. I reached down and grabbed his dick causing a groan to escape him then wrapped my hand around his long length. I started stroking up and down applying a little more pressure each time. I then went one step further and took him in my mouth – all that could fit anyway – and sucked, stroking what I couldn't fit with my hand. Moans were escaping his mouth and by the look on his face he was in pure pleasure. I sucked harder, stroking him faster until he finally came; in my mouth, on my breast and on my stomach.

"Shit Ally-Bear, that was so fucking good!" Austin moaned pulling me up again so he could kiss me. We kissed for few minutes and as we kissed I reached down again and wrapped my hand around his dick firmly and began pumping the full length. Just a few seconds later the blood was pulsing through his veins and he was hard again.

He flipped us over once again so he was on top and positioned himself so that his dick was rubbing against my clit every time he rocked forward. A little whimper escaped my throat but he held me tighter against himself so he can keep me in that position.

I looked up at his face again, meeting his eyes properly. He looked so damn sexy. He pushed into me a little bit waiting to make sure I didn't protest before continuing in deeper. My eyelids fluttered shut as he pushed further, right into me until he hit my G-spot. At that point he started trusting in and out of me.

He bent his head down and took my right breast in his mouth and started nibbling it while his free hand took to the left one and gave it the same amount of attention. After few minutes his mouth and hand switched, and was so damn sexy and hot.

Then he kissed me hard and while kissing we both cam inside of me. Then he collapsed on top of me. He rolled to my side so he won't crash me. I coddled to his side and fell asleep.

"Ally-bear wake up babe, we need to go." I opened my eyes a little and smiled when I saw Austin naked next to me.

"It wasn't a dream." I said.

"No it wasn't and I am glad I wasn't." he smiled and kissed me sweetly on my lips.

"But we have to go, get dress honey." He said.

"Kay" I said and got dressed.

After we both got ready he took me to his apartment and asked me to wait in the living room until he comes back.

So I set in my lover's living room waiting for him to come. And there he was, and he was holding something behind him.

"Ally-bear, I love you so much and those years without you were suck! I even thought about killing myself! But now we are together again. We are together again, right?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and got on one knee, I covered my mouth with my hands. "good, but I don't want to be your boyfriend, and I really don't want you to be Dowson, so…" he pulled out a beautiful silver ring with 3 flowers on it made with a red stone **(link on my profile)**"So you will you marry me?"

I just nodded my head and kissed him.

"Wait how come you had the ring?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"Well, I may have bought it to you a promise ring back when we were 16…" he said shyly. I laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

So here I am 5 years later, facing my soon to be husband, waiting to say "I do".

"Austin, will you take Ally to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Austin answered, smiling at me.

"Ally, will you take Austin to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied, smiling just as wide as Austin at him.

"By the power bested in me, I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Ewwww" we pulled when we heard our 4 year old daughter, Katelyn ewwing **(I don't think that's an actually word… but what the hake (: )**. Yes you heard right our daughter. You see 3 weeks after Austin and I reunited, I found out I was pregnant, we agreed to wait until she is born to get married, but from the day she was born until now we couldn't get married. But think how cool that's it, our daughter is the flower girl in our wedding. She has Austin's hair, and my brown eyes. She is the sweetest girl I have ever met (but I am braided) and both me and Austin love her so much.

We both laughed and Austin picked her up and we had a family hug. Every one cheered and Kate laughed.

"I love you mommy and daddy!" she said in her sweet voice.

"We love you too princess." Austin tells her, kissing her forehead. "and you are so beautiful today in this orange dress. **(link on my profile for all the three outfits) **I think you can be a compaction to your mommy, and sorry Ally-bear but she is gonna win." He tells us, and I fake hurt.

"Kate did you heard what he said, he said you look better than me." I tell her faking hurt.

"Don't worry mommy, you are the bride, no one looks better than the bride, he says that only cause he is my daddy." She says, and I laugh. I grab her from my husband and pepper her face with kisses, she is just so adorable.

"Okay guys, we have to go to the reception." I hear my best friend Trish says from behind me.

We all go to the reception. Austin and I have our first dance as a married couple, and then there is the Father-Daughter traditional dance.

**(By the way this part I took from "My Wedding Day!" by MusicWithinMe, her stories are amazing, you should read them)**

Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman**(don't own)** starts and Austin lets go of me and I go to my dad. We start dancing and I can see that he hold his tears. So I hug him tightly and say "don't worry daddy I'm just getting married, but I will always be your baby girl."

"I know sweetheart but it's still hard. I just never wanted the clock to strike midnight **(if you listen to the song you will understand).**" He says.

"Aww daddy, don't worry, I love you, no matter what time it is, I just found my prince." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Hey, looks like Austin got his first father daughter" I follow his gaze and see Austin dancing with Katelyn in his arms. I look at my best friends Dez and Trish, Dez is dancing with Skyler (his and Trish' daughter) Trish is dancing with Kevin (their son).

"It's just adorable, don't you think" I replay, and all my dad does is hugging me.

"I am sure Austin hopes that he will be the only one dancing with this little girl for a long time." He says and I smile, that's probably true.

**(that's everything I took from "My Wedding Day!" by MusicWithinMe, and I changed it abit) **

**Austin POV (I know, finally)**

Ally and I just got married, and I am so happy. Right now I am dancing with my beautiful princess, Katelyn. I just hope that I will be the only one dancing with this princess for a long time.

"Princess, please promise me the clock would never strike midnight." I beg, looking at her face (I am holding her in my arms, so she is the same height as me).

"Nope, I can't do that daddy, but I promise, it won't happen in the next 15 years at least." She says smiling.

"Can it be 30 years?"

"Daddy! And, 20 years, last offer."

"Okay princess." I smile at her and kiss her head. Then another song starts, so I go to my new father in law. "Mind if we switched?" I ask him and he smiles, he kisses Ally on the cheek and takes Kate from me, hugging her and kissing her head.

Ally and I dance for the rest of the night, and soon enough it was over, and we headed to our honeymoon. Trish and Dez are going to watch Kate for the next 10 days.

We say goodbye to everyone but Kate and Trish and Dez' kids (they all fell asleep). And head to the airport.

* * *

When we reached Paris (our honeymoon location) we head straight to our hotel suit. When we got there I was really tired but Ally told me she has a present for me and went to the bathroom. It took her few minutes so in the mean time I took off my clothes (I used to sleep naked all the time, but now since we have Kate and we don't want her to be exposed to naked men I do it only when we don't sleep in the same house as her, something that almost never happens),. And lied on bed, without covers, it's really hot here.

Ally get out the bathroom, and the room just got a hell a lot hotter. I can feel my dick gets hard and stands waiting to get in side of the most gorges girl who is standing right in front of me. She is wearing a black leather outfit and she is wearing a really sexy black leather thigh high boots **(again link on my profile)**. Suddenly she comes to me and as she reaches me she turns around so her really sexy ass in that thong is right in front my face.

It didn't take me more than a half a second and I was sucking her ass hole. And started to fuck her, orally and physically.

* * *

In the morning I wake up to see my hot and sexy wife snuggled to my side. I look down and find my dick is inside her clit. I look at the clock to find the time is 4PM, and before we fell asleep it was 3AM, so I decide to wake her. Now usually would kiss her, but finding my dick inside of her I got another idea. Carefully I turn us so that I am on top. Then I take my dick almost all the way out, then trust in to her, full and fast. She wakes up looking scared, but then she sees me and all she says is, "Don't you dare stop!" hearing this line that she told back then 5 years ago I remember the day we found each other again.

"Austin, why did you stop, that was the most amazing way anyone ever woke me up?" hearing my wife talking I looked at her and kissed her lips.

"Nothing honey, just thinking on that day we found each other again." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh, that was one hake of a day, ha?" she says smiling. I just nod and kiss her again. Soon we are fucking each other again.

* * *

**so that's it, by the way i changed that story's name to "one hake of a day" i guess you get why...**

**i own nothing **

**see ya next time **


End file.
